narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rasengan/Archive 1
Arm I think in his futile-arm state, Orochimaru would not be able to use Rasengan even if he knew it. Even though it does not require hand signs, it would require chakra control in his arms, and since his arms were dead, chakra could not flow through it. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 14:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Kakashi I know this is asking alittle much but sence when did Kakashi learn the Resengan? :He seems to have learn Rasengan from his former sensei, Fourth, long time ago, but he never use it since Rasengan is not completed yet. He created Chidori instead. Jacce 17:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well if kakashi never is seen using it or no one ever says he used the rasengan then he shouldn't be listed as using it. he tried it and failed then his name shouldnt be on the list. i will leave his name on there though. :::He used it in manga chapter 321 and has used it several times in the anime during Naruto's traning, like in episode 87. He is just not using it in combat because he has raikiri. Jacce 06:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) one handed rasengan by naruto? i have never seen naruto do a one handed rasengan in naruto part 2! what chapeter did he supposedly do this? :Yes, he's still using shadow clones for his rasengan, there should be no note of that kind in the article, the only time he ever used a rasengan without a clone was during the fight with Sauske where he was in Kyubi form. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 27, 2008 @ 16:57 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm pretty sure that Naruto tried to do it with one hand during the time when he and his teammates (Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba) were trapped by Jirobo's barrier. He was successful, but couldn't do it since the barrier was draining chakra and absorbed to Jirobo -- Rasengan888 :::In the manga (chapter 187 page 8), you clearly see three hands trying to create a Rasengan. In the anime (episode 112), he tries to create a Rasengan with one hand, but fails. Question is: did he try to create a Rasengan with one hand or did he want to try if he could gather his chakra in order to create a Rasengan, and diden't want to waste chakra on a Shadow clone? Jacce 06:46, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::By the way, I swear, I saw shot Rasengan out of the palm of his hands during one of the episode filler arcs on Episode 194! Did this really happen (CAUTION: This episode is one of those creepy episodes on every anime)? --Rasengan888 :::::Another thing too, Naruto used the one-hand Rasengan again! This time on Episode 99! I'm starting to get irritated by this, shouldn't we add some part about that into the article? The episode is right here, Toonami Jetstream. --Rasengan888 21:35, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I checked the episode and he just started to build a rasengan. Maybe it was because that unfinished form causes bigger damage when it hits rather then later, when it would have passed the door. Anyway, I think the manga weights heavyer then the anime, maybe we should make a Trivia section or something. Jacce 21:53, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, This is rediculous! I believe we all agree that 1. The rasengan is launched into the enemy and is not kept in the hand; 2. That naruto can create a 1 handed rasengan and i have proof; and 3. The fillers are very cool. Okay? Jimmy2.047 Every occurrence of a "one-handed" rasengan from Naruto that I have seen, has been him appearing from off camera. Multiple times he has attempted to do a one handed rasengan and failed (wind release training, he also couldn't infuse wind without a third body). There's never been an official source stating that he can use it with one hand, but plenty of times of him failing. Unless you directly see naruto start up a rasengan, holding it in one hand, and using only his other hand to create it, it cannot be counted as a citation. If he comes in from off the screen it does not count (clones disappear after the rasengan has been formed, he no longer needs them). If it is a filler arc, it cannot be counted as a canon fact. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 9, 2008 @ 20:43 (UTC) :For more reading, Wikipedia also had a discussion on this: Wikipedia:Talk:Jutsu (Naruto)/Archive 1#Rasengan. They even explicitly discredited the evidence being used here. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 9, 2008 @ 20:57 (UTC) It seems he's finally able to use Rasengan with one hand, he takes down one of Pain's bodies with a Rasengan in 430, it was fairly quick and there was no indication of clones. Omnibender - Talk - 00:38, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Got an image? Naruto is seen with it off screen or in such quick scenes that there are to many false positives that make people think he can. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 30, 2008 @ 00:52 (UTC) Here he appears with a Rasengan only in one hand, it's kinda hard to see it but if you follow his arm, you can see it. Going from previous pages of the chapter, he is seen in top of Gamakichi's head, who's on top of Gamabunta's head. When a Pain body charges at Tsunade, he just gets there superfast and trashes the body. No indication of clones. Omnibender - Talk - 16:36, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Maybe it wasen't any point showing them. We have all seen how he makes a rasengan, why show it again? Jacce 16:38, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::It wouldn't be unreasonable for him to do it, the whole take natural energy training, in a way, is chakra control exercise. You can see the address of the site I took the image from, check the previous panels. Omnibender - Talk - 16:41, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::All we see is Tsunade talking to Pain, Naruto can be doing whatever he want off scen. Jacce 16:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Kamehameha I know most of naruto,like most anime is based on DBZ but, this is so obviously a kamehameha rip-off --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 20:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Even if you're right we can't state that. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:45, 11 April 2009 (UTC) if there was evidence it was based on this we could --Silver Sinspawn (talk) 23:58, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Rasengan: the Spiral Chakra Sphere? In Naruto Ninja Destiny and Path of the Ninja it states Rasengan as the above name... maybe this should be on the page and oh, i dont have an account, so i cant sign this post sorry :Actually you don't need an account to sign, just use ~~~~. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 1, 2008 @ 03:54 (UTC) Ok, sorry, i made an account now.AdderGuyInnit 12:27, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Creation Date should we mention the fact that rasengan was probably created a while before kakashi became a joinin, because kakashi said the only reason he made chidori was because he couldnt put his lightning element in rasengan and in kakashi gaiden he created chidori around the time he became a jonin so we can tell by that time minato already created the rasengan and kakashi knew it so should we mention it Note by Kakashi I can't remember precisely in which episode of the anime (should be somewhere from ep. 273 onwards) where Naruto first underwent his training with Kakashi relating to chakra shaping (manipulation?) and element chakra. During the lesson on chakra shaping, Kakashi noted that Naruto did not understand his explanation of chakra shaping and asked Naruto to execute a Rasengan. Naruto did so and Kakashi confirmed that (i) Naruto had already learned to shape his chakra by virtue of mastering Rasengan and (ii) that Rasengan is itself an "extreme" example of chakra shaping technique. I'm not sure whether "chakra shaping" is the correct translation. Perhaps it is correct or perhaps what Kakashi meant is actually chakra manipulation? Can anyone reconfirm this? - 07:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm, I'm not quite sure. But in the manga, I think he meant manipulation. If you watched the subbing on Naruto Shippuden anime episodes, then the subs probably got their translations wrong. So really, you're right. -- Rasengan888 rasengan=gekki gankai i noticed something about the rasengan.kakashi couldnt master it.but minato and naruto could master it and minato made it.so it might be a gekki genkai.and the reason jiraya could master was probably that he somehow stole from minato(after he died)doesnt that make sense. :1); None has fully master it (at this point). To master it the user must mix his element manipulation with the shape manipulation. Naruto is close but he still has some problems. 2); Minato invented rasengan but never completed it. 3); Jiraiya only uses shape manipulated rasengans, he hasen't mixed his element manipulation with it. Jiraiya did use element manipulation with the rasengan (Fire Style: Flame Rasengan), although it's only in the game named Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3. -- Rasengan888 :I doupt game jutsus are considerd to be canon. Jacce 19:42, 17 October 2008 (UTC) true ::Oh dear. I am debating on removing this as speculative drivel. But at the same time I doubt I can. But really....wow.--TheUltimate3 20:47, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Actually Naruto has mastered the Rasengan just search Wind Realease:Rasengan.~~Inferuno Ryuu~~ 25 oct 2008 :True, but Yamato says it is sill just half finished. :And it is Kekkai Genkai I think and why would Jiraiya steal a Jutsu off the Yondaime, the Yondaime probaly showed it too Jiraiya--Inferuno Ryuu 19:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::If it would be Kekkei genkai, it means that Minato, Kakashi, Naruto and Jiraiya is/where close releted, and that are not! Besides, Minato created Rasengan, if it where a kekkei genkai, he would have learnd it. I consider this discussion pointless. Jacce 21:10, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::The Rasengan is nothing more then a swirling chakra compressed into a hand-held ball. The Rasengan is not a Kekkei Genkai. If it was, it would be IMPOSSIBLE for Jiraiya to use it, as he is not related to Naruto. One cannot steal a Kekkei Genkai unless they do some crazy crap like steal the others body.--TheUltimate3 00:38, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Pure Chakra I dont get the phrase "because its pure chakra, it doesnt have a definate limit like chidori". Can you please explain this to me? StormNinja12 05:48, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :I admit that is sounds weird. The point is that Rasengan is self-sustaining. I'm going to change it. Jacce 05:55, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Jacce, you really don't have to change it. After all, it is pure chakra that is self-sustaining. Chidori has a limit because it takes up more chakra than Rasengan, because of that, it has more power than Rasengan --Rasengan888 No chidori and rasengan are equal the difference is that rasengan is shape manipulating pure chakra, and after that it stays by itself you dont need to maintain it, chidori probably takes more chakra because after you make it you need chakra to keep it stable, thats why chidori has a limit and rasengan doesnt Alexfkdianna 21:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) im still confused can you explain it to me? like in detail? also what does this phrase in the article mean? "The Rasengan doesn't use any hand seals, it relies only on the chakra control of the user, and once it's complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give Rasengan a definite limit of use like its counterpart, the Chidori." StormNinja12 04:02, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :1; "Rasengan dosen't use any hand seals" = when anyone exept Naruto uses it they just hold out their hand and fokus their chakra to the hand. 2; "it relies only on the chakra control of the user," = to do that the user need good chakra control. 3; "and once it's complete, it becomes self-sustaining," = as far as I understand, it uses energi from the surroundings, thus not using more of the users chakra. 4; "which does not give Rasengan a definite limit of use like its counterpart, the Chidori" = to maintain a Chidori the user must feed it with chakra the whole time. Jacce 04:55, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ya exactly but noone really knows why it self sustaining Alexfkdianna 21:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hey storm ninja think of the rasengan like this to use rasengan you release chakra and spin it inside a shell so the rasengan is made of two parts. The chakra once theres enough spinning inside will naturally continue to spin on its own and the chakra inside will keep spinning faster and faster inside the shell making the rasengan stronger so basically once Naruto or Jiraiya release enough chakra to the point it becomes self sustaining they dont have to keep releasing chakra to sustain the jutsu for chidori and lightning blade just think of it like electricity which requires a power source in non natural cases(ex. thunderstorms) to sustain chidori and lightning blade they have to keep feeding it there chakra think of there bodies like a battery well rechargable battery which can only supply a limited amount of power to something before they have to be recharged thats why lightning type jutsu require so much chakra because one must convert there chakra into electricity and another example would be Sasukes Kirin uses natural lightning because he has no wear near enough chakra to use that jutsu on his own not even once at full strength Movie 5 Was it ever revealed what Rasengan Naruto used in the fifth movie? :At the end of the move Naruto used wat he called "Determination Rasengan"....although it looks like the Great BAll Rasengan, i was wondering does it...or shud it be added AlienGamer | Talk 03:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Its guts rasenganAlexfkdianna (talk) 03:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Tornado Rasengan Hey i think tornado rasengan is tornado rasengan is made from demon fox chakra and wind-nature manipulation. i think that's why it is called tornado rasengan, isn't it??Justin92 (talk) 17:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Since nobody has said that he used wind chakra or that the Rasengan showed no signs of wind chakra, we can't ad it. Jacce | Talk 17:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) But i think there are signs of wind chakra like demon fox chakra spinning around like a tornado and it is definitely more powerful than any demon fox rasengan. :Again, we dont speculate...unless we hav sum proof, we dont add it.. AlienGamer | Talk 17:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Konohamaru Rasengan I don't know whether this has been discussed as of yet, but as we've seen Konohamaru using the Rasengan, shouldn't someone do a subheading on the page to show the users of the Rasengan?LightningBarer (talk) 20:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :There is already a list of rasengan users on the rasengan page just look at the jutsu infobox. --Silver Ninja (Talk) 20:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Two-handed, one Naruto How come Naruto can use Rasengan completly alone in Naruto (Part I) episode 90; 20:50 and not later on? I'm sorry if this is explained earlier or elsewhere. Redirect me if that's the case. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:55, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :i think that was because that was an incomplete rasengan that did not hold its form for a long period.. he needs shadow clones to make the shape manipulation much more compact. (talk) 22:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Sandaime Hokage I know it's pure speculation but Hiruzen Sarutobi was supposed to know every single technique in Konaha. Shouldn't he be on the list aswell? :No...He was never shown using it...and pls sign u'r comments..AlienGamer | Talk 19:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::We only list techniques that the person has used. Jacce | Talk 19:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ok i was just checking whether he should be added, on a side note i would sign my comments but i have no idea how, i dont leave comments often. :Just leave ~~~~ after the comment. Jacce | Talk 05:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) why do not you put it Because those are already listed in the jutsu infobox, there's no need nor point in listing them twice. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 2 jutsus you should also put Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan and Super Great Ball Rasengan in the list -- (talk) 17:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I take it you are talking about the derived jutsu list. That list is only for techniques that are directly derived from the the featured technique. Both the Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan and the Super Great Ball Rasengan are directly derived from the Great Ball Rasengan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) oh your right i apologize damage can rasengan potentially kill someone or damage them severely? -- (talk) 06:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Why do you think the jutsu is A-ranked? --(_)LTR/-\ F()RCE 02:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps because it was explicitly said so? Omnibender - Talk - 11:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Rasengan variations why does there need to be a page for all of the different variation of rasengan? they are all basically the same move and most of them only get used a few times and often only in one fight. (talk) 19:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's there. ~SnapperT '' 21:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Adding a derived Shouldn't we add Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan to the derived list? (talk) 16:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :The list only shows up until "grandchild" jutsu, so to speak. That one is further down at the genealogical tree. Omnibender - Talk - 21:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) 1 Handed Rasengan should be added to the Trivia. I stopped watching Naruto Shippuden a long time ago around before Episode 40 was out. now i'm on: Naruto Shippuden Season 2 : Ep. 100|23:14| and I found Naruto use a 1 handed rasengan in some illusion and almost hit Kiba, but Kakashi held him back. Three different versions of the same attack These three should be mentioned in the article. We have Konohamaru's golf-ball sized version; Naruto's, Jiraiya's, and Kakashi's baseball sized version; and Minato's larger volleyball sized version.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Konohamru's isn't perfected, Naruto needs help from a clone, and Minato's is just a bit bigger, I don't think that means they are different versions.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothing in the manga indicates that Konohamaru's isn't perfected, Deva 27. He combined for rotation and power and made a smaller version of the Rasengan. Naruto doesn't ALWAYS need the help of a clone *again, few times Naruto has done it with one hand*, he just uses it since its faster. And Minato's being bigger also means its more powerful. There are three versions of the technique that we've seen in the manga. Tiny (Konohmaru's), Standard (Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Jiraiya's), and Large (Minato's). --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::;The boy's a genin with well i'm going to say regular or average chakra for his age (maybe more being a Sarutobi and being able to perform 2 A ranked jutsu in succession and what not). You expected his rasengan to be the size of seasoned users? Two of which were noted to have an immense chakra reserves? There was nothing wrong/weird about his rasengan...--Cerez365 (talk) 01:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Naruto said he would show Konohamaru how to make it bigger. Again, the manga has shown different versions of the same attack, first Konohamaru's tiny one, the standard one, and then Minato's larger version. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::How to make a '''bigger one he was more than likey talking about Oodama Rasengan. The manga has shown different versions to the same attack yes but they all used the rasengan so it's the same attack. The size of the rasengan is proportionate to the amount of chakra you can put into it. There was no "difference" in any of the attacks except for that. --Cerez365 (talk) 01:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::The size of the Rasengan also shows how powerful the attack is. The larger the Rasengan, the more powerful it is.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Except this isn't change like from Rasengan to Chōōdama Rasegan. The difference is barely noticeable. Omnibender - Talk - 01:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The first time Naruto had a successful rasengan may have been a different version. It was alot more powerful than the one Jiraya used to show Naruto. Can anyone explain? YellowPhoenix (talk) 02:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Obviously Jiraiya wasn't trying to kill the man, and naruto put his all into his. Underwater Rasengan Formation In the Land of Tea filler arc during part I, Naruto used shadow clones, each had a Rasengan, and put they're hands in a circle to make a whirlpool. I think that needs to be put as an Anime Only variation Your mine! Fireball Jutsu! (talk) 18:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :He was spinning the water with his chakra.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Colour On the cover of Volume 52, I believe, Rasengan was shown to be white-ish in colour. (talk) 21:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Its colored yellow.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yellow Rasengan picture Do we have any real pictures of the yellow Rasengan?? Fangzntalonz (talk) 02:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Example. ''~SnapperT '' 02:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ??? Why is Cho Kasseiken on the derived list? (talk) 16:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :That jutsu is stuck in the wiki's memory, and regrettably appears in a couple of places that it should not. ''~SnapperT '' 16:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay. (talk) 16:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Blue Impact???! Sorry, but I played Ultimate Ninja 3, and there's no way that Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand while punching the enemy!!! It's just chakra gathered in this hand, not in a spiral sphere. And besides, Naruto needs a CLONE!! And the Green BEast Naruto only uses taijutsu!! Why is such an attack put in the derived jutsu? (talk) 10:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The video games like to stretch it a bit. Just look at the ougis(specials/ultimates) for Un1-Un5.Umishiru (talk) 16:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why is '''''every single stupid video game variant in the derived list? Really? Most of them don't even make sense. (talk) 15:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thus why its only possible in video games.Umishiru (talk) 16:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I know that. My question was(and is), "Why are they all there?" (talk) 13:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Parent Jutsu? How is the Menacing Ball it's parent jutsu? It says that the Rasengan was based on the Menacing Ball (and in my perspective) like Iron Sand is based on the One-Tailed Shukaku's automatic sand defense, so wouldn't you have to change that article to reflect that as well? Questionaredude (talk) 00:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly. Omnibender - Talk - 01:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::there is a subtle difference, though. The Rasengan is a specific technique based off another specific technique. Iron Sand is a whole collection of techniques based off the general abilities of a jinchūriki. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I still don't think it's enough to call it the Rasengan's parent jutsu. Definitely something for the related jutsu field though. Omnibender - Talk - 01:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're probably right, especially considering we don't know the exact story behind it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC) One-handed Rasengan? At what point in, Naruto Shippūden Movie 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire, does Naruto create a Rasengan without the aid of his clones? :I think it's when he fights Gaara, though he might have done that when he fights Hiruko as well. It's not exactly one-handed, he uses both hands, but he definitely doesn't use a shadow clone. Omnibender - Talk - 00:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I mis-worded that a bit.Questionaredude (talk) 03:19, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Trivia about the rasengan's second color I think that should be noted in the trivia section that, according to the Kishimoto's comments in the second artbook, he has not yet officially decided the color of the rasengan and this is the reason beacuse in many colored illustrations by Kishimoto, the rasengan (and the rasenshuriken) don't presents a color blue but a yellow/orange (and this particular is more evident now that it is also visible on the cover of volume 52). It's only my supposition but probably this indecision/difference arises from the fact that, in the version of the manga, Naruto tell Jiraya that he feel the color of his chakra to be yellow, when instead the anime version has changed the dialogue replacing the word yellow with blue (and maybe influencing the color of the rasengan if in Kishimoto's point of view, he wanted that its color was equal to that of Naruto's chakra).--JK88 (talk) 12:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC)